Cliché
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: It was too cliché. She wasn't going to give into it. Sadly, she was like a pop overdose. Now, he's addicted. -KankuroTenten- AU
1. You're In

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Kankuro**X**Tenten

_Italics: Thoughts_

**_Bold Italics:_** _**Tenten's conscience **_

* * *

**Cliché**

- By Lyrics and Music

_It was too cliché. She wasn't going to give into it. Sadly, she was like a pop overdose. Now, he's addicted._

* * *

Sitting on the couch, she held a pillow to her chest. Slouching, the boy rested his head on his hand. "Remind me again, why are we doing this?" the boy asked, looking into the camera, knowing that it was recording.

"For publicity," she tersely stated.

He smiled a bit before laughing, "Wow that was blunt."

"Thank you," the girl responded leaning on his shoulder.

"She's kidding," the boy said to the camera.

Turning to face her companion, the brunette girl smiled sweetly. "Of course they knew that," she replied, "I was amazed that you did."

He frowned. "Ouch. That hurt!" he exclaimed overdramatically, hand over his heart.

Rolling her eyes, the ochre eyed girl next to him sighed, "Oh quit being such a baby and kick that attitude of yours under a bridge."

"Violence is never the answer," the boy chided jokingly. Her lips brushed his, a smirk appearing on her lips as she broke away. "Always so pushy. Hit the button," he told her.

"Gladly and I prefer to call myself persuasive," she replied. Holding what looked like a remote control, her index finger pressed a button. Bold white letters began to appear the large black screen in front of them. It was a question.

**What was it like the first time you saw each other?**

"Tsk, tsk, people are so nosy these days," the boy remarked.

"Well, I think you should answer them. They want to know. You lost the bet. You have no choice," she reminded.

"I believe 'we' lost the bet, you're not excused either," he informed her.

"Whatever, you go first," the hazel eyed girl stated.

"What was it like the first time I saw her?" the onyx eyed boy asked himself. He paused for a brief moment before continuing, "It was like a heavy dose of pop music."

"That bad?" she pouted.

"Pretty horrific," the boy teased, smirking, "Your turn."

"I'd have to say…," the girl started before thinking. "It was like a movie, except I didn't like it," she concluded.

He was unsatisfied with her answer and asked, "By that you mean…"

"Love at first sight," his companion told him.

Satisfied but wanting to see how far he could take it, he sighed, "And your point is…"

She glared at him. "It was too cliché. I hated clichés," the girl explained, chocolate brown eyes flashing with a hint of visible annoyance.

"Too bad missy. We're just one gigantic cliché," the boy chuckled, toying with the headphones around his neck."

"Key word, babe, 'hated'," the girl pointed out shifting into a more comfortable position on the sofa. He opened his mouth about to say something when he saw his CD player in her hands. A wry smile was plastered on her face. His mouth immediately snapped shut.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

You're In

* * *

_Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. It's so simple and easy. It's so natural. But why is it that I can't. I just can't. Gosh darn it. _

Leaning against the wall, Tenten stared at the marble flooring of her school.

_Tap. It's that tapping again. I can't stand that noise. I can't stand the pop of my gum either. I just want to go home and blast music from my radio. Why do I always put myself in the worst situations? Why do I even have to be here? My heels are killing my feet. My skirt is too short. There are boys here. There are hormone filled boys. There are hormone filled bad boys. This does not bode well. _

"Next," a voice called from inside the auditorium. Stepping inside, the girl looked up, trying to stay in character.

_Why did he have to be here?_

_**You knew he was going to be here.**_

_I did not!_

_**Yes you did. That's why you came. **_

_I hate crushes. _

_**Technically…**_

_Oh, just shut up._

Popping a bubble, the brunette stepped on stage waving at the boy with the guitar. "Hey there handsome," she greeted, batting her eyelashes.

_I must be dreaming right now. He doesn't even have pupils. How creepy. I really want to go home now. I want to wake up and smell the pancakes downstairs. I can't stand those eyes. It's like he can see right through me. No, it's as if he can see through my clothes. That's just plain creepy. Then again it's not as if I haven't exposed enough of myself already._

"I'm assuming you know the song," the boy with snow white eyes stated.

_Where is that tapping coming from? Tap tap tap. It's driving me insane. _

The girl nodded, sneaking a glance at the boy holding the bass.

_So his foot is the culprit. If I wasn't going to hurl right now, I'd drop a brick on it. _

_**No you wouldn't.**_

_Oh yes I would._

_**If you did, you'd do it so you could be next to him. **_

_No comment on that. _

_**You don't deny it.**_

_I can't believe I'm actually crushing on a boy who wears more makeup than I do. _

_**What's so hard to believe? You also talk to yourself.**_

_I'm insane._

_**Congratulations, took you long enough.**_

* * *

_Her chewing gets on my nerve. That pop. That pink gum that refuses to stay hidden. Pop. There it goes again. Think happy thoughts. Guitars, heavy metal, skateboards. Pop. That's it. This is not going to work. I can't stand this. Why am I here again? Why is she standing with the microphone in her hand? Why did I even agree to this torture? I should just quit. It isn't worth it! Wait, she's spitting it out. It's about time! At least I don't have to…oh crap. Stupid drummer! Drummers are supposed to count off. That's the only cool thing they get to do. Don't open your mouth, princess. If you do, I swear I will…is she actually owning this song? No way. No frickin' way. That's not possible. This bubblegum pop princess is actually...good. _

"So, how did I do, boys?" the brunette asked, fishing through her pockets.

_No not another piece of gum. Please not another. Dang, it's another piece of gum._

"You're in," a boy with jet black hair stated curtly, placing his guitar on his amp. "Any objections?" he asked, looking around.

_I totally object. Look at her. Short mini skirt in hot pink. Must I say more? Must I say anything?_

"No," another boy commented, placing his drumsticks on his set.

_Are you smirking? You are going to get it! Just because you have a girly face doesn't mean I can't beat you up, Mr. I love to watch you suffer._

"Kankuro?" the guitarist questioned.

_I twitched. He was smirking too. He knew. What kind of joke was he trying to pull? It wasn't funny. Two against one. Not fair. Just because you have girly hair doesn't mean I won't beat you to a pulp. I hate you two._

Kankuro grit his teeth. "Fine," he spat out, gripping his bass tightly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Review? :]


	2. Like Magnets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Kankuro**X**Tenten

_Italics: Thoughts  
_

**_Bold Italics:_** _**Tenten's and Kankuro's consciences **_

* * *

**What is your favorite item of clothing?**

"Does it have to be an item of clothing that I own?" Tenten asked automatically, adjusting her position upon the coffee colored sofa.

"Oh, so you stole it, did you?" Kankuro responded, yawning.

"Technically yes, but I stole it from you," the brunette stated, moving closer to the boy sitting next to her, "I knew you wouldn't mind, anyway."

"So what exactly is said item?"

"Your t-shirt," she told him, "You know the white one with 'Shut Up' on it. It's the shirt I wore after you pushed me into that lake."

"Hey, that is not true." He defended himself, but couldn't suppress the slight laugh that escaped his lips. "You fell in because you're such a klutz."

"Well, if you're so graceful, why is it you tripped over yourself on stage at our first show?"

He paused. "Well," he continued, "Let's move onto my answer shall we."

Tenten hit his head with the pillow in her arms. "Avoiding the question? How typical."

"Please spare me the pain of your silky wrath, pillow monster. I don't think I can take any more of this sheer torture!" Sarcasm dripping from his voice, he pretended to cringe in fear.

"Please, spare me the horrible acting that burns my very being."

"Speaking of horrible acting," Kankuro added, "What was that whole different person you used to be in high school?"

"Oh, please, like you were any different," she retaliated, sepia colored eyes sparkling with laughter, "You were just the same." Tenten continued, "But in any case, the question isn't going to answer itself. What is your favorite item of clothing?"

"You stole my answer," the boy stated nonchalantly, winking at her scoff.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

Like Magnets

* * *

Kankuro sat on his roof, notebook on his lap. Tapping the pen against the pad, he was lost in thought. A shoe hit his head. "What the hell?" he yelled, taking the sneaker, about to chuck it at the person who threw it.

_Who throws shoes at people's heads? Well, whoever it is getting pummeled. _

"Tap, tap, tap," she sighed, "You have any idea how annoying that is?" Kankuro looked down onto his driveway.

_Damn, it's a girl. I can't beat up a girl. Wait, she looks familiar. Brown hair, hazel eyes. On the tip of my tongue. _

"Who are you and why did you hurl your shoe at my head?" Kankuro asked, tossing the sneaker over to her.

"Oh," the brunette inquired, "You don't remember me? I didn't think you would be that dense. It's only been a day."

_Pop. Her gum just popped. Her __**pink **__gum just popped. Ms. Pop Princess? Wow, without the pink, makeup, and high heels, she actually looks…normal. _

"Do you know how annoying that gum is?" the boy responded, shutting his book.

"Yea," she laughed, "Why do you think I chew it?"

"You chew it to get on people's nerves?" he replied, "Right."

"Keeps certain people away," she shrugged.

"People like me who have ears?" Kankuro retorted.

"People like you who care about the little things," the girl told him.

"Trying to get on my good side, princess?" the boy joked, "Not going to work. I'm bad all the time."

"Like I would believe you," the ochre eyed girl called up to the boy sitting on his roof.

"And besides, why do you care if I tap my pen?" Kankuro asked, watching her put the shoe on.

"I don't think you know that you're doing it. You just naturally get on people's nerves," the girl continued.

"Kind of like you," the teenager snickered.

"See, we are alike," she smirked.

_What a load of crap! I'm nothing like her. _

"We're opposites," he stated firmly.

She laughed. "Opposites attract."

"Like magnets?" Kankuro suggested, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," Tenten stated.

"What do you want from me?" he questioned.

"Let's take a walk." Kankuro raised an eyebrow. Tenten continued, "I won't bite. Besides, I think we should get to know each other. No matter how much you hate me, you're stuck with me. Let's at least try to make this work." Kankuro grit his teeth.

_Why? Why her? For goodness sake, it just had to be her. _

_Why? Why? Why? Why! Why! WHY! _

_**It's not that bad.**_

_WHY! WHY! WHY!_

_**Besides, she's right.**_

_I…I know that._

…_I hate her._

* * *

"So…," Tenten began, "What kind of movies do you like to watch?"

Kankuro turned to face her. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a valid question." The girl looked at him, sitting down on the dock. "I like horror movies."

"Really?" he inquired incredulously, "I never would have guessed."

"Comedy movies are nice also," she continued, "It's your turn."

"I like movies that make you think," Kankuro stated. He sat down across from her, cross legged. "They don't always have to fit in one specific category."

"So they're like you," the brunette laughed. She got up and walked to the edge of the dock. "I wonder how deep the water is down there. It was slightly murky."

He made his way next to her. "You wanna find out?"

"Don't you dare push me in!" she screamed, stepping away from him.

"Come on, Princess," he snickered, "You scared?" He took off his shirt, throwing it behind him.

_Oh my God. Breathe. Remember to breathe._

"Of course not," she scoffed turning to look into the water again.

"If you say so."

_Don't tell me, he's behind me isn't he?_

She saw his reflection.

_Oh no._

**SPLASH!**

_Screw him!_

_**You would like to.**_

* * *

"Y-you're a j-jerk," Tenten stated, soaking wet.

"That's the fifth time you've said that." Kankuro walked next to her, slowing himself down to her achingly slow pace. Water was dripping down from his pants onto the dirt road creating muddy puddles.

"I'm f-freezing," she complained, attempting to move a bit faster, feeling his impatience.

"I really didn't know you couldn't swim." The boy turned to see her reaction.

"W-why do you think I was s-scared of jumping in?" the russet haired girl asked.

_Damn. I should really apologize._

"I thought you just didn't want to," he answered.

"Why?" she questioned, "Because y-you thought I was too much of a girly girl? Because you thought I didn't w-want to g-get wet?"

He remained silent.

…_apologize_

She stopped shivering.

"I know it's true," the teenager told him.

…

…

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and sighed. "It's okay."

…

…

He turned to look at her.

"No," he answered, "It's not."

"I know what it feels like to be judged."

_I know._

"It's like I'm just one dimensional."

_I KNOW._

"To everyone, I'm nothing."

_I KNOW!_

He stopped talking.

She remained silent.

…

…

"Well…," she whispered, "For what it's worth, to me, you're quite the something."

He turned away.

_Thank you._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Leave a review? :]_  
_


End file.
